


The Kiss

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

AMANDA'S JOURNAL

 

THE KISS

 

Last night with Sarek was wonderful…

 

He was sitting on his end of the sofa in that proper poise that Vulcans always have, all rigid spine and straight legs. Of course, I was practically sprawled across my end, shoes discarded and one bare foot deliberately wiggling towards him.

 

He stared at it pointedly, and then at me. “Do you wish to engage in…” he paused here and looked aside. I knew that meant he was irritated about something. “Do you wish to engage in a lip embrace, Amanda?”

 

“WHAT?” I almost fell off the sofa. “Sarek, what have you been reading?” I leaned over him and fished around in his coat pocket until I found that useless PADD on dating humans he carried whenever I was with him. Ignoring his brief look of alarm at the physical closeness of the action, I flicked through it. “You’ve been reading this again, haven’t you?”

 

He eyed the PADD warily and then me. “And you’ve been behaving out of character again, Amanda. The feet dancing a moment ago is just an example and then there’s this…” he looked at my knee against his hip, “…leg stroking.”

 

“What?”

 

“I have observed that you often allow your legs to encounter mine. It is not a series of accidents Amanda; you do it deliberately.”

 

“That’s just not true!”

 

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

 

“Okay, what if I do? It’s my way of feeling close, you know, reminding myself you’re real.” I got a rise from both eyebrows after that comment. “Okay, yes. Yes. I would like a lip-embracing kiss.” As I was already kneeling next to him, I leaned forward, lips puckered and trying desperately to wipe away the silly smile that was threatening to transform into fits of giggles.

 

Nothing happened.

 

I sat back again, both eyebrows mimicking his. “Well?”

 

“I have no idea how to begin, Amanda. You will instruct me.”

 

“It’s easy, you just touch lips.”

 

He leaned forward and touched lips so rapidly I was left more flabbergasted at his speed than impressed at technique.

 

“No, no, no, Sarek… that’s just a peck. A little kiss, not a proper one. Something friends do.”

 

“Human associates exchange saliva? Is that not rather intimate?”

 

“We haven’t exchanged any saliva yet! And no, only close friends do that type of kiss lips. Friends that want to be more than friends.”

 

His look of alarm was now unhidden. “Must we exchange saliva?” He tilted his head to look at my mouth. “Are you thoroughly healthily? No viruses or infections?”

 

“Oh for god's sake, Sarek, don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” I slowly moved onto his lap. “We’ve done the little kiss, so next is the ‘proper kiss’.” This time I pushed my lips against his with passion, making it last for at least six seconds.

 

I thought it was amazing, but pulling away I realised he looked unchanged, although his eyes were questioning.

 

It then became a challenge! I just knew I had to impress him, so I decided to push my luck. “Lastly there’s the ‘lovers kiss’.” I looked him in the eye. “There’s lot’s of saliva exchanging and tongues involved in this one.”

 

“Tongues?”

 

“Look Sarek, just open your mouth a little, like this.” I gently pushed my finger against his bottom lip. “Now close your eyes and tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable…”

 

 

We actually didn’t say much for a long time after this point. Only just found one of my stockings this morning, behind the replicator. God knows where the other went.

 

Amanda


End file.
